grandstrategygeneralfandomcom-20200215-history
Europa Universalis 3
Europa Universalis III is a grand strategy video game developed by Paradox Development Studio and published by Paradox Interactive. The main game was released for Windows on January 2007, and was later ported to Mac OS X by Virtual Programming on 2 November 2007.1The player controls a nation and handles matters concerning war, diplomacy, trade, and economy. The original game without expansions starts in 1453, right after the Fall of Constantinople, and continues to 1789, just past the beginning of the French Revolution. The expansion Napoleon's Ambition extends the end game year forward to 1821, whereas the expansion In Nomine moves the starting year back to 1399.Europa Universalis III has a 3D engine that requires the system to meet the Pixel Shader 2.0 specification. The map has 1,700 land and sea provinces encompassing most of the world, with 250 playable historical nations. The game also uses elements of other Paradox games such as Crusader Kings, Victoria, and Hearts of Iron II. Gameplay Players begin the game by choosing what date they would like to start their campaign and what country they would like to play as. Once in game, players can shape their countries in many different ways. Forms of government include various kingdoms, republics, theocracies, and tribal governments. Players can influence a nation's society and values by adjusting "sliders" such as free trade/mercantilism, and may hire court advisors such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. As the game advances, players can pick "national ideas" such as Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, which give specialized bonuses.The game has over 300 playable countries, including giants like Ming China, regional powers like Bohemia and Kazan, and tiny nations like the Maldives. Without formal victory conditions, players sometimes set goals for themselves like raising a minor city-state to world prominence. The world map includes some 1,700 provinces and sea zones. Many provinces in the Americas, Africa, and Oceania are not owned by any country, allowing for colonization.Economics in the early modern era is simulated by taxes and production income from provinces, as well as trade. National merchants compete in "centers of trade" such as Venice and Lübeck, and nations focused on trading income (e.g., Holland) enjoy significant advantages. Nations which mint too much currency, or are over-reliant on gold mining, are penalized by inflation. Technology investment is important in the long run; the game does not use a Civ-style tech tree, but instead has several different technology categories, which unlock new military units and buildings.Diplomacy is rather detailed: royal marriages, insults, alliances, trade embargoes, and so on all affect relations between countries. Players are able to gain control over other countries peacefully through personal unions and vassalage. Early international institutions such as the Holy Roman Empire, the Papal Curia and with the Divine Wind expansion the Shogunate are simulated in some depth. Every country has its own culture and religion, a frequent source of diplomatic unity or friction.Rulers have control over armies, navies, and mercenaries they recruit. Combat is abstract, with no direct control over battles (contrast the Total War games). Military tradition is necessary for recruiting good generals and admirals. Aggression (seizing provinces without a rightful claim) is checked by the "badboy" system of international infamy common to Paradox's games.The game is historically detailed; one can play the "grand campaign" starting in 1453 or 1399, but any date before the French Revolution (1821 with the Napoleon's Ambition expansion) is a valid starting point as well, with historical leaders and countries appropriately updated. Major events such as the War of the League of Cambrai are playable this way. Often the game diverges from reality after some time in-game, with unhistorical events such as Portugal colonizing North America, or Poland-Lithuania surviving to bully its neighbors.The game may be played single-player or multiplayer, with players controlling different countries; every non-human country is controlled by its own AI.Most of the game's settings are in plain text files that are easily changed to modify the map, historical events, etc. Some popular mods extensively change the game, adding historical flavor, fantasy scenarios, or new game mechanics. Expansions Paradox has released 4 expansion packs for EU3; each one requires all the previous expansions. One version of the game, Europa Universalis III Complete, includes the original game and the first two expansions. Another version, Europa Universalis III Chronicles, includes the original game and all four expansions.Napoleon's AmbitionOn 3 May 2007, an expansion named Napoleon's Ambition was announced by Paradox. It was officially released on 22 August 2007 via GamersGate, a digital distribution platform. The Windows version of the expansion is available as a download from GamersGate or as part of the Europa Universalis III Complete retail package, and aims to expand on EUIII with an improved interface, an enhanced trade system, expanded options, and the inclusion of more content to cover the extended time period.2 Virtual Programming published the Napoleon's Ambition expansion pack for Mac OS X on 7 December 2007.3Some of the features of Napoleon's Ambition include:The timeline has been expanded by 29 years from 1793 to 1822, encompassing the French Revolution and Napoleon.New leaders, rulers, advisors, countries, government types, and national ideas have been added as well as dozens of new units to give more tactical choices.In addition to hundreds of new events, players will now be able to see their rulers, leaders, and advisors appear on historically accurate dates.A ledger has been added displaying information on colonies and leaders, and a detailed trade map for each province has been added.The new option to move capitals enables the player to focus more on certain areas of his nation. Also, centres of trade can now be added or removed.Players are now able to automatically send merchants to centres of trade. Also, players must now engage in diplomacy or war to send merchants to certain overseas markets.More options have been added, enabling customisation of gameplay. Players now have options for "No Inflation", "Free Colonization", "AI Aggressiveness" and many more.In NomineOn 5 March 2008, a second expansion titled In Nomine was announced. It was officially released on 28 May that same year. Features include: a further extension of the game's time frame, the addition of the Byzantine Empire, a revised AI which focuses on strategic top-level goals, and completely reworked rebels with their own goals and abilities. Virtual Programming published the In Nomine expansion for Mac OS X on 18 August 2008.4 The game now starts earlier, beginning in October 1399 after the coronation of Henry IV of England. Because the game's time frame has been extended by 54 years, it now includes nations such as the Byzantine Empire and the Jalayirids, leaders like Tamerlane, and events such as the end of the Hundred Years' War.A key variation of the expansion is the ability for the player to make important decisions that will shape the future of their country. For instance, a player can choose to create the United Kingdom, make Paris "worth a Mass", or institute an East Indian Trade Company. They can now implement decisions on both country and province level with the new decision system, including hundreds of different decisions depending on situation (for example, the current state religion) and country.There is a new mission system, where the player and AI will both be given goals to achieve, such as conquering Ireland (for England), vassalising Lorraine (for France), liberating your countrymen, or reclaiming stolen territory.In Nomine also features 'rebels with a cause'. There are countless types of rebels (Religious, Patriotic, Peasant...), with different goals and different abilities. For example, if patriotic rebels take control of a province, that province will suffer from 10 more years of nationalism and is more likely to defect. Other rebels include colonial rebels in your colonies determined to get representation or independence and reactionary nobles rising up to put the serfs back in their place. You can now choose between crushing rebels using military force, negotiating with them, or leaving them and watching them enforce their demands on your country.Religious tolerance now depends on the ideas and decisions you take rather than slider positions, creating a new layer of strategy despite the low number of choices. Cardinals now stay loyal longer and the power of the Papal Controller has grown. The Papal Controller can now excommunicate rulers and call crusades against infidels, giving bonuses for any Catholic nation fighting them.In Nomine also features a colonial system that utilizes the distance between where you want to colonize and your nearest core port. Elections in Republics, the option of scorched earth, and new spy missions are also featured.Both Napoleon's Ambition and In Nomine are included in Europa Universalis III Complete.Heir to the ThroneOn 19 August 2009, a third expansion titled Heir to the Throne was announced. It was released for Windows on 15 December 2009 and includes many features requested by members of the forum. As the title suggests, it is focused mostly on royal family dynamics. Virtual Programming published the Mac OS X expansion on 24 May 2010.5Some of the features of Heir to the Throne include:New Casus Belli system, where wars have specific aims from start to finish.Monarchs now belong to dynasties, with far-reaching effects on the diplomatic model.More involving and powerful Holy Roman Empire and Papacy options.Special diplomatic options for Merchant Republics.Set your National Focus in a province to enhance growth and strengthen your hold in the region.Permanent Terra Incognita removed and replaced with impassable regions.Cultural Tradition allows better advisors in the same way that Military Tradition allows better generals and admirals.Place a weaker nation under your Sphere of Influence to get a Casus Belli on any nation that interacts with it.Use Magistrates to enable certain decisions and Imperial Reforms.Divine WindOn May 27, 2010, a poll was created on the Paradox forums by a developer in which users could vote for a new expansion. Options included expansions to Europa Universalis III, Europa Universalis: Rome, Hearts of Iron 3 and Victoria. With 46% of the votes, the poll was won in favour of a Europa Universalis III expansion which is to focus on the rest of the world. On 9 September, Divine Wind expansion was announced. It requires Europa Universalis III Complete and the expansion Heir to the Throne in order to play.6 On November 30, the expansion became available for pre-order and was released on December 14, 2010.7Divine Wind was published for Mac OS X by Virtual Programming on March 16, 2011.8Some of the features in Divine Wind include:New detailed map with more provinces and enhanced graphics.The ability to play as any one of the four major daimyo in Japan for influence over the Emperor and control over the Shogunate.The ability to manage the internal factions in China to keep the Mandate of Heaven.Enhanced diplomacy, with more options for alliances and peace negotiations.New features for Spheres of Influences, vassals, and the Holy Roman Empire.New culture-specific building types that allow greater control over the development of provinces.Enhanced trading system.New horde system for nomadic factions.50 achievements for the player to unlock. Note for New /gsg/ Players If you plan on buying EU3 as your first /gsg/ game, you should purchase the Chronicles edition shown above (alternatively here at the Paradox Web Store or here at Steam) and avoid the complete edition, which only includes the first two expansions. Chronicles includes all expansions, minus the special troop models.